


【BORUTO】長出貓耳的那一日（勘九郎中心）

by BARUSU



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARUSU/pseuds/BARUSU
Summary: (1)有超過90%的私設(2)長十郎&達魯伊&黑土&勘九郎友好設定(3)子世代時間線
Kudos: 1





	【BORUTO】長出貓耳的那一日（勘九郎中心）

  
「……啊？」  
一早醒來，勘九郎就站在鏡子前以為自己還在做夢。但他沒有。因為他的那副動物耳朵在硬扯的時候會痛。  
可是，他剛睡醒，所以暫且把現實放到一邊去把早晨的漱洗完成，這才回去面對那副貓咪耳朵。  
這不是夢，頭上真的長出耳朵了。還甚至會動呢。  
勘九郎覺得很莫名其妙但也不想馬上驚擾到誰，只好慶幸自己有兜帽可以遮著他大半的地方，然後出門走到大廳去做早餐。  
雖說感覺上勘九郎冷靜過頭了，但他其實非常不冷靜，而且是不冷靜到需要分心才能冷靜的地步。  
結果撞見剛從房裡走出來的我愛羅，然後就看到了他頭頂上的——毛絨絨又小巧的貓耳。  
「欸？」  
我愛羅也還沒睡醒，他雖然起床了但眼睛還是閉著，直到自己撞到勘九郎才回神。  
「……早。」風影說。  
「你的頭上——」  
「？」我愛羅看著他半秒，才反應過來並反射性摸了自己的頭頂，然後就摸到了那毛絨絨的東西：「……？」  
「是耳朵。你也有啊……」  
「耳朵……？」  
現在太早了，我愛羅的大腦仍未完全清醒，所以他摸著自己那本人還沒發覺的貓耳，「這是什麼……」  
「你的貓耳朵。」勘九郎說道，而我愛羅給他一個問號，於是勘九郎把人拉回他剛走出來的房裡的鏡子前：「我說你的貓耳。」  
沉默大約一秒，我愛羅突然醒了。  
「我在做夢。」我愛羅說。  
「不是。」勘九郎伸手去捏了弟弟的貓耳，然後回答他。  
因為感覺到了微妙的觸感所以我愛羅嚇了一跳，身旁的砂子也突然浮現然後又掉下地板。  
「什……勘九郎，不要捏了。這是怎麼回事……？？」  
勘九郎把手放開：「不知道，所以我想先吃早餐。你呢？要吃嗎？」  
「為什麼你這麼冷靜？」  
勘九郎把兜帽拉下：「因為剛才經歷過一樣的事。」  
風影大人突然覺得頭痛，長出貓耳這件事本身已經夠匪夷所思了，如果還是兄弟倆同時出現那不得不懷疑是場陰謀（大概？），勘九郎剛才則已經想過一次了，但又同時、他們兩人也覺得如果是場陰謀，那肯定會是非常尷尬的陰謀吧。  
結果其實不是陰謀，而是月亮上的什麼東西被影響到了。鳴人剛才打電話過來如此說道。  
他們兩人鬆一口氣，早上的即時新聞也出現全國各地的人民都長出了貓耳一事。並且，我愛羅與勘九郎看著新聞，也一起想到了待會必須的工作事項。  
——就是向村民說明這貓耳朵的事。  
現在，不約而同的感覺到非常麻煩的兩人，也很有默契的決定先來享用早餐。  
  
×  
  
大家都在看著風影的貓耳朵，然後又看著風影輔佐官的兜帽，似乎覺得不能只有他不把耳朵露出來一樣。  
總之，緊急說明貓耳朵的事就在剛才結束了。我愛羅可以回去休假，勘九郎也能回去自己的辦公室做事。  
勘九郎在辦公室裡也沒拉下兜帽。所以他完全沒有裡會眾人的視線。  
直到他來送公文的部下打斷所有人的無言注視。  
「勘九郎大人，真的也有長貓耳嗎？」  
「你沒看到剛才的緊急插播，或是聽到廣播嗎？天城。」  
「聽見了。但根本分不出來大人您有沒有貓耳朵。大家都這樣想的吧？」  
青年環視了辦公室裡的人們，眾人都趕緊轉過頭，當自己沒聽見他說話。  
「哈啊。」勘九郎輕嘆。「很好奇嗎？」  
「……至少我很好奇。」  
「你想看嗎？」  
「想。」  
勘九郎沒有馬上回答，他先是看了看公文，確定上面的內容沒什麼大事，然後說：「我的貓耳朵也沒啥好看的吧。」  
「不是的。」他的部下反駁：「大家都想看。」  
「看啥，自己都有的東西看我的幹啥。」  
「——大家！」天城又轉頭去向辦公室的人說話。  
一位女性忍者怯生生的舉起手：「我、我也想看勘九郎大人的貓耳朵……」  
另一邊的男性忍者本來正在處理文書，但他也停下來，然後把剛處理好的文件交給勘九郎：「大人，我也想看。」  
「你們啊……」  
勘九郎頭痛地撫平自己的眉間。  
「如果你們把這精力放在工作上就好了……」  
他邊說邊嘆息，但還是把兜帽拉下，然後眾人就在勘九郎的貓耳朵下自動停下工作的手。  
「有人敢拍照下來我就讓他加班，懂了嗎。」  
天城發出『唔！』的鳴聲，勘九郎的貓耳也因為聽見聲音而快速的晃了晃，剛才那個舉手的女忍者便小聲的發出『呀！』的聲音，勘九郎馬上把兜帽拉回來：「好了，回去工作。不然做不完就真的要加班了。」  
「是！」  
結果辦公室裡的人用意外有朝氣的回答，讓勘九郎覺得很複雜。  
  
×  
  
中午過後的五影會議。這次地點在砂隱村。  
雷影與其輔佐官早到了，他們在會議室裡等著其他人。而當然，他們頭上也有貓耳朵。  
我愛羅也已經在室內坐定位，沒意外的話，風影總是會提早準備然後到達目的地，就算是在自己的村裡也是如此。  
——所以勘九郎當然也會在他身旁。  
達魯伊邊打招呼坐到了椅子上，奧摩伊也向他們點了點頭，站到影的位子身後。  
「話說，勘九郎。」  
達魯伊突然開口，風影輔佐官因為自己被叫住而疑惑的看過去：「……怎麼了嗎？雷影。」  
「你也有貓耳朵嗎？」  
勘九郎看著他眨眼：「問我這個？」  
然後我愛羅看著達魯伊，雖然達魯伊跳過風影直接對他的輔佐官說話，但在此之前達魯伊也和勘九郎共事過好一陣子，所以他沒有什麼感想。可是勘九郎對這問題莫名其妙，他覺得做為風影該要來解圍（但他不懂為何，只是覺得勘九郎似乎不想回答）。  
「他有。」我愛羅說：「為什麼要問這個？」  
達魯伊順著回答：「他戴著兜帽啊。」  
「……戴著又怎麼了嗎？」勘九郎說，差點要喊了達魯伊的名字。因為曾經的立場，所以他會與後來接替的影感情好上很多。但現在是公式場合：「馬上就要會議了。」  
「奧摩伊，你也這麼想吧。」而達魯伊把話題丟到自己輔佐官身上，讓他接話。  
於是奧摩伊在內心大叫『關我什麼事啊？』的吐槽。他看著達魯伊又看著勘九郎，好在眼前的勘九郎的表情沒什麼變化，只是平淡的看著他而已。  
「……我沒有想法。會議馬上就要開始了，雷影大人。」  
最後奧摩伊說。  
達魯伊沒什麼反應。他把問題丟到奧摩伊身上也其實並無惡意，單純是想聽他回答罷了。  
「好吧。」所以達魯伊說。  
而會議結束當天的晚上，勘九郎居然被『舊輔佐官聚餐』的名義抓出去吃飯了。  
但火影輔佐官表示他不參加，所以早早在會議結束後跟著火影離開。  
我愛羅只能愛莫能助地道：  
「記得早點把我的人放回來。」  
雷影達魯伊、土影黑土、水影長十郎以及風影的輔佐官勘九郎就那樣去砂隱的名店『砂肝亭』的包廂吃飯去，勘九郎說：「夠了，你們想做什麼啊。」  
「把貓耳給我們看吧。」  
黑土邊笑邊說。  
勘九郎面無表情：「為啥啊。」  
「誰叫你平常都戴著那東西。」黑土說，給他倒了酒：「我們大家都沒把貓耳遮住呢。」  
「我本來就戴著兜帽，又不是為了擋住貓耳才戴的。」  
「那就給我們看啊。」  
黑土這麼回答他，於是勘九郎輕嘆一口氣把杯裡的酒全喝完：「你們有這麼感興趣嗎？」  
「嗯，有。」  
黑土回答道，這次換一邊的達魯伊給他倒酒了：「挺想看的。」  
長十郎沒有進來攪和，「我餓了。」他說：「真的。」  
「那這個挺好吃的。」勘九郎指了菜單上的一道菜，對坐他旁邊的長十郎說：「我愛羅也喜歡呢。」  
「原來如此。」長十郎說，並研究著菜單上的餐點。  
總之因為長十郎餓了，而且他們本來就是來吃飯的，所以勘九郎的貓耳朵也被放到了飯後的話題上。  
勘九郎最後還是拉下了兜帽。然後他想起自己在辦公室的時後，共事的忍者們也很好奇他的貓耳朵。  
「是黑色的啊。」黑土說，對達魯伊的方向笑：「我贏了，你來付帳吧。」  
「好吧。」達魯伊回答：「是我輸了。」  
「你們拿我的貓耳賭博是什麼鬼啊？」勘九郎臉色不太好，而他只是輔佐官照理說不應該如此失禮，但他們認識很久了，所以在場的影們根本不在意他的臉色臭不臭。  
「抱歉。」達魯伊說：「可是好奇是真的。」  
「你跟我講就行了吧？」  
勘九郎把稍早的那瓶清酒喝完了。以他的酒量足以讓他把酒當水一樣地喝，完全不怕自己會醉。  
「抱歉啦抱歉。」黑土笑著說話：「我好奇也是真的。」  
「可以摸嗎？」  
一邊的長十郎突然問，勘九郎像是被嚇到似的看著他：「啊？」  
我以為我們是同伴。勘九郎原先是這麼想的，結果長十郎語出驚人。  
「就……想摸？」  
長十郎用清澈的眼神看他，這麼回答。（他真的是單純的很感興趣的樣子）  
「我不——」勘九郎說到一半，這時黑土直接伸手抓住他的貓耳：「——！？黑土！！」  
「這就對啦，想說我當了影你就不叫我名字了呢。」  
土影笑嘻嘻的放開了手。  
勘九郎伸手護住自己的貓耳，轉過頭看著黑土一臉不可置信。  
「別欺負人啊。」達魯伊說，「考慮一下當時的場合吧。」   
「現在在包廂，沒問題。」黑土回道但不是在回答問題，「勘九郎，瞧你嚇成這樣的。」  
勘九郎無語的放下手，很想生氣但又覺得為這種事生氣好像有點奇怪，可是黑土就是這樣的人，所以也沒有辦法。他只好嘆氣：「拜託，你這樣隨便抓上來……」  
我不好，抱歉啦。黑土又這麼對他說。勘九郎看著他也只好接受，然後說著：「你們拿我的貓耳賭博我可還沒氣消，得請我喝酒才行。」  
「當然沒問題。」黑土說，達魯伊也沒有反對。  
長十郎像是同情勘九郎一樣的拍了拍他的肩膀：「我也請你吧。」  
「不用啦。」他對長十郎說：「你又沒有來打賭。」  
「但其實是我問的。所以……抱歉。」  
我以為我們是同伴。勘九郎第二次在內心這麼說。  
可他還是沒讓長十郎請他喝酒，因為他並沒有一起打賭。  
所以當晚喝了很多酒。長十郎用過晚飯就回去了，此時的勘九郎沒有醉倒是達魯伊有些醉了。黑土也有點小醉：「你酒量真好耶。從以前開始就很好。」  
「是稱讚的話我就接受了。」勘九郎說。「把你們的輔佐官叫來吧，讓你們醉著回去我會被說嘴。」  
黑土：「你送我們回去就好啦。」  
勘九郎：「不要。」  
這時赤土與奧摩伊來了，奧摩伊說道：「水影讓我們過來的。」  
「喔，來得好。」  
「你們來幹嘛啊。」  
「回去啦，土影大人。」  
奧摩伊也跟著說：「雷影，回去吧。」  
「下次見。」勘九郎揮揮手。  
  
×  
  
他回去家裡時看到新希與我愛羅正在客廳看電視，說起來雖然兩人是義父義子的關係，卻有不少共通點在，連看著電視節目都是同一種類型。  
「你們還沒睡啊？」勘九郎問。  
「電視還沒播完。」我愛羅說。  
所以勘九郎回答『是嗎』，便回去房間洗澡，之後頭頂蓋著毛巾走出來喝水。  
而因為貓耳朵的緣故，讓頭頂的毛巾出現不規則的起伏，勘九郎這才後知後覺的想起來這根本無法讓頭髮變乾，就把毛巾拿下來掛在肩上，然後新希的注意力從電視被轉移，他看了一眼勘九郎的貓耳，雖然自己也有，但馬上就得到解釋所以現在沒有什麼驚訝的感覺（況且，也要過了整整一天的時間，大街小巷的人通通都長著貓耳，在怎樣都會習慣）。  
勘九郎將水杯洗好放回去，他本來習慣先吹完頭髮的，但突然發現自己的貓耳朵忍受不了那種尖銳聲響，也才只好用毛巾擦過就讓他自然的風乾。  
新希的貓耳動向都被我愛羅看在眼裡。雖然他們正在看電視，不過這是重播。  
「勘九郎的貓耳朵很新奇嗎？」  
新希被嚇了一跳，連忙回去看義父的臉，「只、只是突然好奇。」  
我愛羅抬頭跟勘九郎說話：「勘九郎，新希說他好奇你的貓耳朵。」  
「真的假的啊？又來？」  
勘九郎的聲音傳來。新希早上起床的時候稍微晚了一些，所以早上並沒有跟著他們一起吃早餐，於是他到現在才目睹了勘九郎的貓耳朵。  
勘九郎走來坐到另一邊的沙發上：「不覺得很奇怪嗎？」  
「習慣了，反正大家都有。」  
我愛羅如此回答，而新希沒有說話。  
「說起來是挺不方便的，要吹頭髮居然沒辦法……」勘九郎輕輕地捏了捏自己頭頂的貓耳朵，「人的耳朵在加上貓耳朵，聽力變超好。」  
「啊。」我愛羅回答：「說起來我也是……有點困擾啊。」  
而新希也是同樣的，但他沒有說話。  
之後，勘九郎也在電視前跟著看完我愛羅與新希的電視節目，一天就這樣到了該就寢的時間。  
隔天起來眾人也依舊有著貓耳，但大家也見怪不怪了。  
每個人也如往常進行著日常的工作。而動物耳塞開始大賣，無聲吹風機也出現了商機，這又是別件事了。  
  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3真是神奇，因為我不懂英文（好廢  
> 看著教學來發文，就嘗試一下（？）
> 
> BORUTO這幾個字只是我拿來分時間線而已


End file.
